glee_los_angelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Nights
Some Nights by fun. is a song featured in Cliché, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Harmonic Explosion. Lyrics Harmonic Explosion: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights I call it a draw Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh (Becky, Marcus, and Charlotte:) Thomas, Brittany, and Caleb: (Whoa oh oh) What do I stand for? (Whoa oh oh) What do I stand for? Thomas, Brittany, and Caleb: Most nights I don't know anymore... Vocal Harmonix: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh Caleb: This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? Brittany: I was never one to believe the hype Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, But here they come again to jack my style Caleb (Vocal Harmonix): That's alright (that's alright) Marcus: I found a martyr in my bed tonight She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm... Caleb and Harmonic Explosion: Well, some nights I wish that this all would end 'Cause I could use some friends for a change. Brittany and Harmonic Explosion: And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights I always win, I always win... Harmonic Explosion: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh (Harmonic Explosion) Thomas, Brittany, and Caleb: (Whoa oh oh) What do I stand for? (Whoa oh oh) What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know... Becky: Oh Come On Caleb and Thomas: So this is it. I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? Harmonic Explosion: (Come on) Caleb and Thomas: No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are Caleb: When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on. Harmonic Explosion: Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on! Becky: Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands Charlotte: This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Becky and Charlotte: Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? Caleb: My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love" When I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Thomas: Some terrible nights... ah... Harmonic Explosion: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... Oh.. Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Harmonic Explosion